


Morning Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because nothing can get warmer than a kiss on a cold, chilly morning.





	Morning Kiss

**JAE'S FIFTH ALARM FOR**  that morning just rang and the boy lazily tapped his cellphone to turn it off. Determined to really get up and not stay on his bed, he sat up, as he looked around and searched for his glasses. He found it on top of his desk and he pushed himself up to stand.

He carelessly wore his glasses, sitting crookedly between his nose, and tried to rub the drowsiness from his eyes. He eyed Young K's, his bandmate and their bassist, alarm clock which said it was 3:46 in the morning.

He silently cursed inside his head when he realized that he's 46 minutes late on his preferred time. Jae grunted as he turned around to get out of their room, leaving the grunting Young K (probably because of Jae's numerous amount of alarms) and the peacefully sleeping Dowoon (nothing can ever wake him up, really) inside their shared room and shutting the door softly.

When he got out, he immediately headed for the kitchen to make some coffee, deciding that it will help him wake up. His eyes were half closed and he's almost close to dozing off again when he heard a door softly slamming shut. He turned his head around and saw their leader who was almost in the same state as him.

Hair sticking out in different directions, huge tee in a crumpled state and eyes filled with drowsiness, Sungjin yawned as he walked around the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs in their dining table. It was good few seconds later when he noticed the tall blonde guy standing by the coffee maker while waiting for the coffee to brew.

Sungjin lazily smiled at Jae who also lazily smiled back. Their band weren't really morning people. Well, at least Sungjin tried to be one. "Good morning." He says as he stifled another yawn again.

Jae who was too sleepy to reply back tried his best to greet their leader. "Yeah, good morning, Sungjin."

"Rough day ahead of us, huh?"

"Yeah, we've got lots of recordings to do today."

"I wonder when will we be finished again," Sungjin forced a laugh. "Around three in the morning, I guess?"

Just at the thought makes Jae feel tired. He planted his face on his palms and groaned. "Oh God, not again."

"Don't worry, I guess we can sneak a few naps between breaks. We can still sleep."

"I do really hope so."

The coffee maker just finished brewing after that and Jae grabbed another cup on the cupboard for Sungjin. He poured both of them some coffee and gave it to Sungjin who seemed to be awake by that time.

"Thanks." Their leader says and Jae just nodded before heading for the living room and sat on the couch.

Deciding that he's still not fully awake, he tipped his head back as he drank coffee, hoping that it will somehow wake his senses up, while sleepily staring at their television. It was moments like this when Jae wished that he will get a chance to have a break and sleep for a whole month, which will never happen.

It will never happen because they'll never stop being busy. With their monthly release of songs and concerts, multiple fanmeets, hosting on ASC and guesting around radio shows, their band will never likely going to have a rest soon.

But Jae still wishes that it will happen someday. Because he really fucking needs it, he and his bandmates do.

Sure, he loves what they're doing. He loves producing music. He loves their fans and their supporters. He loves sharing their music to the world. He loves their band and their friendship. But it's really nice to have some break even for just a week.

It's not that he's getting tired of what they're doing, he's just — maybe he's just sleep deprived. Jae yawned once again and wiped the tears from his eyes. And then he's come across with the most precious and adorable thing in the world.

"Hyung?" He heard Wonpil say in a sleepy tone as he tries to rub the drowsiness from his eyes using his sweater paws.

There standing in front of their room's door is their bubbly and cute keyboardist, Kim Wonpil. Looks almost the same as them, with his hair in disarray and sweater in a mess, the younger was blinking as he eyes the people who caught his sight when he got out of their room.

Sungjin answers him first, beckoning Wonpil to join him in the dining table. "Oh Wonpil, you're up? Come here and get some coffee."

Wonpil pouts, thinking, and then scratches the back of his ear before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll get coffee later."

Sungjin just hums, taking a sip from his mug. "Why are you already awake? I think I saw you still up last night around 11 PM."

"Ah, about that," Wonpil nervously laughed and avoided Sungjin's eyes. "I'm just busy watching some movie, I slept after that. Don't worry, hyung."

Sungjin just squints his eyes at him before dismissing it. "Fine, but from now on don't stay up late, okay? It's bad for your health."

"But we have recordings today — "

"Except when we have recordings."

Wonpil just playfully pouted before smiling at their leader who's always being a dad again. "Noted, hyung."

"Good."

Wonpil glances at the person who's sitting on the couch and his eyes met a pair of chinky ones. He felt his cheeks heat up, despite the chilly morning, when he noticed that the older has been staring at him.

He tries to smile at the older, who as expected doesn't smile back at him. "Good morning, hyung." Wonpil greets Jae as he makes his way to the couch to sit beside the older.

"Now my morning's ruined." Jae playfully says as he scoots to the side to give the younger some space to sit on the couch. Wonpil sits beside him, pulling his legs up and hugging them, then he places his head on top of his knees and faces the elder who's busy sipping coffee.

Wonpil pouted and Jae doesn't think it's cute. "Now that's just rude." The younger whined which Jae didn't think is cute at all.

Because Jae thinks that Wonpil is really, really, really, cute and precious. And he's never going to admit that he likes the younger's sweet gestures, aegyos, whines, attitude, random hugs and kisses and basically Kim Wonpil himself because he's really not into confessing his adoration for the younger.

He just really wants to see his pouty red face and hear his cute whines whenever he teases him. Because it's cute and Jae can live with that.

The older just gave him a crooked smile and Wonpil laughed at the sight of it. Ah, how his laugh sounds like a wonderful melody in his ears and Jae wants to hear more of it.

Jae's about to retort back when he felt a warm and soft kiss planted on his cheek and a pair of arms clinging on his waist. He felt himself stiffen at the gesture and Wonpil buried his face even more in the older's arms.

"I love you, hyung." The younger whispered and Jae almost didn't hear it because of the wild thumping of his heart. With a beet red face and a stiff body, he tried to clear his throat to find words.

Wonpil took it as a sign to let go but he was even more surprised when he felt the older's arms around his shoulders, hugging him back even more tightly.

Wonpil almost didn't catch it since it's impossible to catch four words in a cold, sleepy morning where everyone should be most likely sleeping in their beds but for both of them, it was made possible.

"I love you, too."

Their morning couldn't get anymore colder but warm than this.


End file.
